vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Part II)
|-|Kid Naruto= |-|Teen Naruto= |-|Adult Naruto= |-|Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Transformations= |-|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Seventh Fire Shadow"). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A '| At least '''8-C '| At least '''9-A, Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-A | At least 7-C | High 7-A | At least''' High 7-A''' | 6-B | 5-C | At least 5-C | High 6-A Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage(EoS) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, can create shadow clones, short and long range energy attacks (Rasengan and variants), wind element manipulation, Shapeshifting (can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), regeneration (low, higher in Tailed Forms), experienced user of kunai and shuriken, can summon frogs, can access the Kyuubi inside him for power, can gather Natural Energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities, can store Natural Energy in shadow clones and summon them when he runs out of Natural Energy, Chakra sensing and enhanced superhuman strength, durability, speed, and agility, as well as ghost punches via natural energy, Empathy (can sense the emotions of others around him, instead of being based on chakra sensing), can create pure chakra arms, Can distribute Chakra cloaks to an entire army's worth of ninja increasing their abilities, can stabilize life forces and restore missing organs, true flight, can fire spheres comprised of yin and yang chakra as energy beams or energy balls as well as wield them as staffs, Lava Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Basic Binding (via Magnetism), Yang Manipulation, teleportation, mid-level Fuinjutsu (Sealing techniques) knowledge, can create explosive and toxic bubbles, can summon corrosive poison Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall level physically, Small Building level 'with Rasengan | At least '''Building level '(much stronger than before) | At least 'Small Building level '(his rasengan should be stronger that when he was a child), '''Small Town level+ (also deals damage on cellular level with FRS) | Town level (likely far higher with Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken) | Mountain level (Broke out of Pain's Chibaku Tensei) | At least Town level (likely far higher using his Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken) | Large Mountain level (with bijudama, calc) | At least''' Large Mountain level''' (On par with First Form Incomplete Juubi) | Country level via this calc | Moon level+ (created a Moon with Sasuke) | At least''' Moon level+''' (after receiving additional power-ups. Equal to Sasuke's power when he absorbed all nine biju's power) | Multi-Continent level (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, due to that he had to release Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue.) Speed: Supersonic+ Pre-Skip, Massively Hypersonic Post-Skip (could keep up with Deva Pain) | Massively Hypersonic (is at least as fast as Deva Pain, kept up with 3rd Raikage and dodged his Nukite) | Massively Hypersonic (KN4 and up) | Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Kept pace with the 4th Raikage, and was able to dodge his fastest punch) | Massively Hypersonic '''(can be scaled to Bijuudama speeds, also deflected 5 Bijuudamas in a flash and sent them crashing on mountains far away) | '''Massively Hypersonic (faster than in Bijuu Mode) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Madara and Sasuke) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Class K+ | likely Class T (via power-scaling) | Class M (was able to break out of a shadow bind that SM Naruto couldn't) | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ '| '''Class T+ '| At least '''Class T+ Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class TJ+ | Class PJ+ (via power-scaling) | At least Class TJ+ via power-scaling (superior to SM Naruto) | Class EJ (smacked five Bijudama several kilometers away, stronger than KN8 which clawed its way out of Island level Chibaku Tensei) | Class EJ+ | Class ZJ | Class NJ+ (Can physically harm people with this type of durability as well as contend with Kaguya) | At least Class NJ+ (On par with Sasuke's Susanoo) | Class NJ '(Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half with his bare hand amped by Bijuu Chakra and Knocked Out Tenseigan Chakra Mode Toneri in the process with a punch) 'Durability: At least Wall level | At least Building level '''(can tank Sasuke's katons with ease) | '''Multi City-Block level (his clones in base seemingly survived being blown away by Madara's incomplete Susano'o) | Town level | Mountain level | At least Town level (Tanked the Juubi's tenben chii) | Island level (Tanked a chakra blast from the Juubi) | At least Island level, likely higher (Withstood a slam from Obito's Chakra Arms) | Country level | Moon level+ '''| At least '''Moon level+ (Survived the clash from TBRS and Indra's arrow) | At least Multi-Continent level (Easily tanked Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half without a scratch) Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra Range: Several dozen meters, around a kilometer with FRS, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, country with clones and SM chakra sensing Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However,Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat,he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes.This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. His full Bijuu transformation supposely lasts for 5 minutes (this was extended over the course of the war). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique):' Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. '-Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. '-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. '-Rasengan:' A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. * -'Renkaiten Rasengan:' Causes one or more Rasengans to break apart into many slashing blades that strike a target * -'Ōdama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan):' An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. * -'Rasen Chō Tarengan (Rasengan Super Barrage):' After using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto’s shadow clones each create a Rasengan and bombard the opponent. * -'Ōdama Rasen Tairengan (Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres):' Naruto creates numerous shadow clones and subsequently uses them to create a large number of Ōdama Rasengans which he uses to assault the enemy. '-Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * -'Futon Rasengan:' A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires tons of tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. * '-Rasenshuriken:' Same as Wind Release: Rasengan except now its a ranged attack that is thrown like a giant disc. It can also expand for an even greater range. It was able to liquify (or something to that general effect) Human Pain after cutting him in half. Naruto can create a miniature version of this technique in RS Mode. The FRS, in addition to having a 1000 meter AoE, produced at the very least 36 kilotons of energy. : '-Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode):' The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. * -'Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata):' The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. * '-Senpō: Rasenrengan:' Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. * '-Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan):' This is the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. The regular Big Ball Rasengan requires that Naruto make one shadow clone to form the attack and then wield it. When using its Sage Mode variant however, he is able to use two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and then give the Big Ball Rasengan to the clones to wield by themselves. *'''-Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan):' This technique adds natural energy to the Big Ball Rasengan. The natural energy rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions, and enhances its power beyond that of a normal Rasengan. * '''Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasen Tarengan (Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage):' After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and simultaneously strike the enemy. -'Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of Kurama’s chakra he’s using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. *'Rikudo Mode: '''A form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With Kurama’s power under his control, Naruto’s speed, strength, durability and the power of his jutsus is significantly augmented. The shroud’s chakra arms also gives Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones and Naruto have used the chakra arms to create new Rasengan variants. '-Humanoid Bijuu Mode:' After merging with Kurama’s unrestrained chakra, Naruto’s has access to a chakra shroud different in appearance than his previous Rikudo Mode, while in this form, he has all abilities and powers of Rikudo Mode, but enhanced to a higher degree. *-'''Full Bijuu Mode (Tailed Beast Mode): '''A form Naruto gained after he and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing Naruto to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama’s overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on Naruto’s body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, Naruto can be seen inside the replica’s head throughout the transformation. This state gives Naruto the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama’s considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, Naruto is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, and he is also still capable of using his original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Sage Mode. * -'''Sage Bijuu Mode:' A unique combination of his two forms, Naruto combines Sage and Tailed Beast Modes to gain a considerable boost in power. All of the abilities granted to him by Tailed Beast Mode are increased tremendously due to the buffs that Sage Mode gives while utilizing senjutsu. * '-Chakra Arms:' Naruto uses the raw chakra of Kurama to form arms, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes. Naruto can create several arms at once and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. * '-Empathic Tracking:' While tapping into the power of the Kyubi through his new seal, he seems to have developed the ability to sense negative emotions. * '-Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. ** '-Mini Bijudama (Super Mini Bijudama): '''A small Bijudama that can be held in the hand, able to cause a massive blast when detonated. * -'''Wakusei Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan): '''Naruto while in Rikudo Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. * -'''Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere):' Naruto while in Rikudo Mode, forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere. * '-Rasenrangan (Spiralling Strife Spheres):' Naruto while in Rikudo Mode uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms. * '-Mini-Rasenshuriken:' Naruto, while in Rikudo Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. * '-Chakra Transfer Technique: '''Naruto can transfer his chakra to others while in Biju Mode and power them up, giving them a V1 Shroud that he can manipulate remotely. Said shrouds are equal to Madara's Complete Susanoo in defense, and gives Town Level+ offensive abilities to each person (for example, Hinata could send a massive tail arm from the Juubi all the way across the battlefield and embed it in stone with a single Hakke Kusho). -'''Sage Transformation: '''A form that Naruto was given after his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths/Hagoromo when Hagoromo told Naruto he was a reincarnation of his son Asura he gave Naruto a piece of his power in order for him to defeat Madara. * -'''Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken):' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, borrowing Son Gokū's chakra, creates a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus the heat from which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. On command, the sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate the target. This attack was powerful enough to cut through the Shinju completely. : * '-Senpō: Jiton Rasengan (Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan):' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, using Shukaku's power, creates a Rasengan with similar markings to the beast's cursed seal and then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and binds them. * -'Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release):' The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. ** Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Naruto himself uses it as a staff/sword and the regular sphere forms however, he could possibly create other forms. * '-Bijūdama Rasenshuriken (Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken):' With help from Kurama, Naruto creates a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. : * -'Erupting Propulsion Fist: '''After increasing his chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away. * '-Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: is a technique can be used by calling on the respective chakras of the tailed beasts. Naruto and his shadow clones create multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of tailed beasts. Each Rasenshuriken has '''Continent Level destructive capacity as they were able to severely harm Kaguya. The types of Rasenshurikens are: ** Shukaku: Magnetised Sand ** Matatabi: Blue Fire ** Isobu: Water Release ** Son Gokū: Lava Release ** Saiken: Bubbling Acid ** Chōmei: Scale Powder ** Gyūki: Ink ** Kurama: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Key: Base Kid Naruto | One-tailed Kid Naruto | Base Teen Naruto '''| Sage Mode |''' Tailed Beast Transformations '''| Nine-Tails Chakra Mode''' |''' Tailed Beast Mode (Yang-half Nine-Tails)' | '''Tailed Beast Sage Mode' | Post Six Path Base | Six Paths Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Six Path Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Sage Mode (complete Nine-Tails) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Darth Vader (Star Wars) Darth Vader Profile Raizel (Noblesse) Raizel Profile Inconclusive Matches: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Lapis Profile Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Kages Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Air Users